List of Notable SCP games
This is a list of notable SCP games in order of when it came out. SCP-087 SCP-087, created by haversine on January 28, 2012, is one of the first SCP games. It is a stair simulator and is based on SCP-087, which the stairs are. It currently hasn't been updated since about a year and 5 months. No one cares. Haversine uploaded a youtube video about the game. SCP - Containment Breach SCP - Containment Breach, created by Regalis and his group of developers and released on April 5, 2012. The includes many of the well-known SCP objects from the SCP Foundation site with the main antagonist being SCP-173. SCP-CB is currently still being updated. The most recent update, as of December 23rd, 2017, is v1.3.9. The Lost Signal: SCP The Lost Signal: SCP, an Android game created by Wing13 Games and released in December 2016. The game contains several SCP objects including SCP-1499, SCP-1497, SCP-1767, etc. The game is constantly updated and new objects are added to the app. Six-Eight-Two Six-Eight-Two is a game created by Divinity Studios on June 2, 2013. The is based on MTF soldiers attempting to contain SCP-682. The game is currently in its Pre-Alpha build version 0.6. It hasn't been updated since July 18, 2013. SCP-087-B SCP-087-B is an unofficial sequel to SCP-087 and is similar to it, but with different stair structures. The game was created by Regalis on January 8, 2014. The game includes some enemies that attack the player if the player is not look at them. This game is considered a stepping stone to SCP - Containment Breach. SCP: Secret Laboratory SCP: Secret Laboratory is a multiplayer game released on March 1st 2017, created by Hubert Moszka. The game is currently in beta. It is created in the Unity Engine. Classes: Class D, MTF, CI, Scientist and SCP's(SCP-049, SCP-049-2, SCP-173, SCP-106, SCP-079) The game was released to Steam on December 30th 2017. SCP Area 8 SCP Area 8 is an indie horror game created by Mykhailo Radzievskyi which was greenlit on Steam back in 2015 and is set for release on Steam in the second half of 2018. The game has 2 SCP's so far. The SCP's listed are SCP-173 (The Original) and SCP-167. ' 18+ AO meaning no kids should touch this game.' SCP Mods These are mods for SCP-CB which means they can be added on for more content or different modifications. Nine Tailed Fox Mod WARNING: This isn't a "game" But it still counts because its one of the most favorited. The Nine Tailed Fox mod is a Mod that lets the player to be an NTF, the game contains several other SCPs: SCP-457, Burning SCP-096, etc. This mod is still a Work-in-progress, but the rest are still the same to the main game. SCP - WTF Messup Breach SCP- WTF Messup Breach is a game where SCP-173 has the teletubbies' skin. Lots of added sounds as well. The most recent version is v1.2.4. * File size: 189.33 MB * Uploaded: 2016-07-18 02:41:10 Category:Misc.